Meetings and Greetings
by aznbbgrl
Summary: [OneShot] Syaoran's first meeting with Fujitaka and Sakura when he was younger. Told slightly different from the anime and manga. R&R! Angst and Fluff all in one. lol


\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Meetings and Greetings**

By: Angelic-Essence

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_"Eyes that wander the lonely streets, just what does he look for on this empty night?"_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A young boy walks through the street in the rain, staggering through the dark alley way while covered in bandages.

_"Where am I?"_

His eyes dart frantically around him but there is nothing. No one is there. It's just him, the rain and the dark.

So he continues his search into the empty night, not knowing what to do nor where to go. He then looked up at the dim opening ahead, hearing voices. He then quickened his pace, closer to the light but as he did, he stumbles over his own feet into a puddle.

People who passed by looked at him in disgust and whispered to one another. He struggled onto his feet, looking up and paused as he looked... at himself? There he saw his reflection, covered in dirty bandages and in mud. But the disturbing thing he discovered...

_"Who am I?"_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Ahh... what a rough sketch..." a man though as he looked at the paper on his desk. "Is this really a map? It looks like... scribbles..."

Another man was in the room at the time, a older but fairly young man with light brown hair and a pair of glasses, drinking a cup of tea.

"Well, the mayor did mention the maps were pretty old... and no one really cared much of exploring those ruins. Maybe we should just move on to the next place?" he suggested.

The man at the desk sat back into his chair and rubbed his temples. "Yeah... we should... I'm not risking any men in this place if we can't get a good estimate of how long the tunnel is... the place was proven to be a bit unstable too."

"Well then, it's settled!"

"One more thing, Fujitaka, before we move, think you can get some supplies with someone else? We didn't eat yet," he said with a sheepish laugh.

Fujitaka smiled as he opened the door. "Sure, I'll be back shortly."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"The boss sure is lazy I tell you..." a young man sighed as he carried several bags, walking along side Fujitaka who was also carrying a bag in one arm and reading a book on the other. "And you're going to fall if you keep reading like that!"

"Don't worry Takashi..." he said bluntly, lowering his book slightly. Then something caught his eye as he stopped walking. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Takashi called as he already walked ahead of him, then stopping.

"I think I saw something... over there," Fujitaka pointed uncertainly at an alley way.

"So?"

"So... I'll be right back. I just want to see what's there," he said heading into the dark.

"Wait! You never know if muggers are in there!" Takashi called but he was already out of sight. "Sometimes your curiosity can be a handful," he sighed shaking his head, walking after him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Fujitaka glanced around the dark, pushing up his glasses a little. "Anyone here?" he called and suddenly heard a clattering and a grunt. He walked further and saw a shadow outline of someone's body. "Are you alright?" he asked but the person just shifted slightly, sitting up. It was a young boy covered in dirty bandages.

Fujitaka kneeled down with an outstretched hand. "Here, let me help you."

The boy shook his head frantically backing away slightly. He frowned slightly.

"I won't hurt you, it's alright," he said gently.

The boy looked between his hand and his face and finally, but slowly, reached for his hand. Fujitaka took and and helped him to his feet. He then took a better look at his condition.

"You look like you could use some freshening up, no?" he chuckled. The boy looked down. "It's okay, it's not a bad thing. Come wth me, I'll help you."

So he pulled the boy with him and then finally ran into Takashi.

"Fuji, where'd you go? All the way at the end?" he asked incredulously. "And who's the kid?"

Fujitaka smiled. "Just someone I met along the way... he'll be staying with me."

"Ah? Why? You're adopting him?"

Fujitaka then thought for a moment. "I hadn't gotten that far but that's a brilliant idea!" he said clapping his hands together. His partner sweatdropped. He then kneeled down in front of the boy. "We still don't know each other's names yet... well, I'm Fujitaka, how about you?"

The boy bit his lowerlip. Fujitaka tilted his head to the side.

"You don't know your own name?" Takashi asked with a raised eyebrow. Fujitaka gave him a look.

"Now don't be rude. He's young," he scolded and then turned back to the young boy. "It's okay if you don't remember. But from now on, how about I name you 'Syaoran'?" he suggested with a smile. The boy then looked him straight in the eye and smiled brightly nodding his head.

"Then it's settled!"

"Fine then... welcome aboard, Syaoran-kun," Takashi greeted. "I'm Takashi."

The boy, however, hid behind Fujitaka when he stretched out his hand for a handshake. Takashi sweatdropped. The new father chuckled.

"That's what you get when you're rude," he said with a laugh.

"Hey! I wasn't rude!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**3 Years Later...**

"A new dig site?" Fujitaka said looking through several papers.

"That's right. And I'm putting you as the head of the dig, Fujitaka. Congratulations," the boss chuckled loudly, patting him on the back.

"Oh... why, thank you. It's an honor..."

Syaoran meanwhile was looking through several old books. The boss then glanced over at him.

"Your son is interested in archaeology?" he mused.

"Well, I just suppose he likes to read," Fujitaka replied. "He looks at them now and then, right Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked up from the book, nodding. The boss raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't he talk?"

"Well... he's just shy... this IS the first time he's meeting you..." Fujitaka chuckled.

"I see... well, anyway, you'll be heading out tomorrow morning when you finish packing everything you need."

Fujitaka nodded. "I'll be ready by then, if not, earlier. I'll see you later then!" he said as he motioned for Syaoran to get ready to leave. The young boy jumped off his seat and gather the books, trotting after his father. They left the small office and headed home.

"Well, what do you think of the boss?" Fujitaka asked, taking the books from Syaoran.

"He's nice," Syaoran said bluntly. His father chuckled.

"Yes, he is," he agreed. "So, are you looking forward to traveling to a new country?"

"Yup!" he said brightly. "I like going to new places."

"That's good to hear. We can see many new things and meet new people..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Next Day, Several Hours After Arrival in the Country of Clow...**

"Okay... so we've finished unpacking... now we pay a visit to the king," Fujitaka said as he put down the last box on the floor of their new home.

"King?" Syaoran asked.

"That's right, we can't just suddenly trespass into someone else's property now, can we?" Fujitaka chuckled. "Come on, I've been told everyone here are kind," he said ushering his shy son out the door.

"But it's royalty..."

"That doesn't mean they're not kind," Fujitaka explained as they were given entrance into the castle. Syaoran pointed his fingers together shyly. He chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Nothing is going to happen."

"Ah! You must be the guests Gatou-san had mentioned," a voice echoed in the throne halls. Fujitaka and Syaoran looked up and saw a man in blue robes coming toward them with a friendly smile. Syaoran eased up a bit. The man was wearing glasses as well with long tied back blue hair and azure eyes.

Fujitaka bowed and Syaoran followed suit nervously. "It's nice to meet you, your Majesty."

"Please, formalities aren't necessary," the man said gesturing them to rise. They both stood straight. "You're here about the dig site at the Clow ruins, correct?"

"Yes, we are," Fujitaka replied. "Just here to ask to have your permission for me and my excavation team to be there."

"Hmm... well, how long may this take you?"

"When excavating, you would need all the time you can possibly get. It needs to be planned carefully so there aren't any accidents and we need to draw out blue prints for the ruins as well..." Fujitaka went on talking to the king. Syaoran listened but he glanced around the room. It was a large hall with a throne all the way in the back with a long red carpet leading to it from the entrance. It was all pretty fancy, basically.

"Ah! Father!" a voice called happily followed by a huddle of footsteps.

"Oh? Princess Sakura?" the man smiled as he turned to face his daughter. She then glanced at Fujitaka and Syaoran.

"I'm sorry! You have guests?" she said shyly.

Fujitaka smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Princess Sakura. I'm Fujitaka. And this...," he then pulled Syaoran close by the shoulder in front of him, making him stand in front of the girl, "is my son, Syaoran."

They both looked at each other. Syaoran felt himself fluch with embarrassment as Sakura smiled brightly at him. The king then thought of something. "Well, why don't you two get to know each other while we both talk, hm?" he suggested with a smile. Sakura nodded quickly and then dragged a surprised Syaoran off.

"You get the feeling they'll get along?" Fujitaka chuckled.

"I believe so," the king agreed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So where do you come from?" Sakura asked cheerfully as she and Syaoran went to the gardens.

"Umm..." Syaoran scratched his head. "I travel from place to place..."

"Oooh! It must be exciting going around to see new places... I've never been outside of the kingdom..." she said as she jumped onto a ledge, staggering to walk steadily on it.

"You should be careful, Princess Sakura," Syaoran said worriedly.

Sakura smiled and jumped down. "It's okay! I do it all the time," she said. But then she pouted. "And I don't like you using formality! Call me Sakura!"

"Ehhh?" he said incredulously. "But it's only proper since you're a princess."

"But I want to be friend with you! And my brother told me when you really like someone... you don't have to use formalities between each other! So it's okay!" she insisted. "So you can call me Sakura! Pleeeassse?"

Syaoran sweatdropped. "O-okay..."

She inched closer into his face with a pout. "Say it! Sa-ku-ra!"

"Sa-Sakura..."

"Good!" she exclaimed happily with a smile. "So I can cal you Syaoran?"

"Umm... well, yeah since I'm calling you Sakura."

"Yay! You called me by my name without me telling you!" she cheered throwing her hands in the air. Syaoran flushed. "It's nice to meet you, Syaoran!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So... did you have fun?" Fujitaka mused. Syaoran nodded quickly. "Hahaha... I see you enjoyed yourself with Princess Sakura."

"I did... we became friends. She said I could call her by her name," he said happily.

"Ooooh? Then you'll visit her more often while we're here?"

"Well... yes... she said she'd get mad at me if I didn't," he sighed but cheerful nonetheless. His father chuckled.

"And I'd be disappointed if you didn't," he added with a laugh, leaving Syaoran confused by the statement.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_"You'll always end up meeting the one you cares for you, no matter what happens. With them at your side, everywhere can be paradise."_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(a/n) Okay, this was weird, I admit it! I had intentions of making this angst but it turned into fluff at the end. AHHH! I can never make up my mind! OO" For the last quote, I have no idea what made me write it! It doesn't fit, does it?

But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot... I might make an extra omake later on about the birthday party and such... hehe. Thanks to those at CapturedWings who gave some suggestions. It suddenly inspired me to make this. Next time I'll try some KuroxFye!


End file.
